A New Tradition
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: Spencer and Aaron spend their first Christmas together as a couple and begin a new tradition.


This is a continuation from Gentle Persuasion. I started this clear back before Christmas and got part way done and just now finished it. Sorry it's obviously way past Christmas but I wanted to at least do a one shot to follow up. Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for everyone who has read Gentle Persuasion!

* * *

Spencer gazed lovingly at his boyfriend as he listened to the deep voice he loved so much recite The Night Before Christmas to him and the warm little body that was wedged between them on the sofa.

Three empty hot chocolate mugs sat on the coffee table in front of them as the sleepy little boy yawned widely while looking at the pictures in the book his father was holding.

It was hard to believe it was already Christmas Eve after the crazy year that occurred in both of their lives. This was the first and only time Spencer actually looked forward to Christmas knowing he finally had special people to share it with.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Aaron finished closing the book.

Jack looked up at his dad disappointedly knowing it was time for him to go to bed.

"Can you read it again daddy?" He asked sweetly.

"You know it's bedtime Jack." Aaron smirked.

"But I'm not tired."

"I think you are buddy. I saw you yawning. Besides if you don't go to bed Santa can't come visit and leave you presents."

"Ok." Jack surrendered.

He slid over and climbed up on Spencer's lap and looped his arms around the man's neck and hugged him tight.

Spencer quickly snuggled the little boy back not believing how excepting the child was to having him around all of the time.

"You'll be here in the morning to watch me open presents right?"

"Yes Jack I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Spencer felt himself almost choke up.

"Good. I like having you here. Night Spencer." He said planting a light kiss on Spencer's cheek.

"Night Jack. Sleep well."

Aaron grinned at the affectionate moment between the two people he loved the most glad that everything had ended up working out so perfectly.

Jack wiggled down off of Spencer's lap and began to walk to his room rubbing his tired eyes. Aaron gave Spencer a quick wink and followed behind his son to tuck him into bed.

* * *

Spencer got up and wandered over to the tree looking at the lights and smiled remembering going with Aaron and Jack to pick it out and decorate it. He had that day filed away as one of his favorite memories ever.

In the midst of his thoughts Spencer felt warm arms slipping around his waist and a broad chest resting against his back.

"He's down for the count." Aaron whispered then kissed his lover on the exposed part of his neck.

"Mmmm." Spencer sighed closing his eyes and melting into the cozy feeling.

"Are you ready to play Santa?" Aaron smirked stealing one last kiss to the neck.

"I guess so." Spencer smirked back.

Aaron slowly pulled away from Spencer who sighed quietly at the loss of his lover's touch and slipped out of the room and returned with the shopping bags full of gifts that the two had purchased together for Jack along with wrapping paper and supplies and set them all down in the middle of the living room floor.

"I'd forgotten how much we ended up buying for him." Aaron laughed as he began to unpack the bags and lay out the various items in each bag.

"Where do we start?" Spencer asked looking almost terrified.

"Hang on. We need a little something to help us through this." Aaron said disappearing into the kitchen.

He returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses and set them down on the coffee table and began to smile at Spencer.

"One more thing." Aaron smirked pulling something out of the back of his pants and walking over to Spencer and placing it on his head.

"A Santa hat?" Spencer groaned.

"Yep. I thought since this was your first Christmas playing Santa you needed to look the part." Aaron grinned stepping back to take in Spencer's appearance.

"Is this really necessary?" Spencer grunted.

"Yes it is. Besides it looks pretty good on you." Aaron said raising his eyebrows.

He then opened the wine and poured each one a glass and handed one to Spencer.

"Alright, you can start wrapping these while I begin to assemble this." Aaron said suddenly showing his stoic boss face.

Spencer took a long sip of his wine and sat down to begin the task at hand.

* * *

The sounds of scissors cutting, paper wrinkling and plastic snapping filled the air as the two worked to finish creating the perfect morning scene for Jack.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh when he looked over and saw the frazzled look on Spencer's face as he finished putting the last piece of tape on the package that he was working on.

"Spencer you look like you're trying to figure out a complicated math equation."

"Math equations are a breeze compared to this." Spencer wrinkled up his nose when he looked at the finished products in front of him. "These look horrible Aaron. Jack is going to frown when he sees what a terrible job Santa did wrapping his presents."

"Trust me Spencer, he won't think a thing about the wrapping. He'll only be interested in what's under the paper." Aaron assured.

Seeing the wrinkle between Spencer's eyebrows hadn't disappeared Aaron got up on his knees and scooted over to his lover and placed a soft kiss on the creases on Spencer's forehead.

"Stop worrying. He's not going to notice the wrapping at all trust me." Aaron cooed and kissed the same spot again.

Spencer looked up and into Aaron's eyes and a tiny smile formed across his lips.

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Spencer."

A warm soft kiss passed between the two before Aaron got up and began to pick up the scraps of paper that had been strewn around on the floor.

Spencer began to scoop up the wrapped packages and place them under the tree as neatly as he could.

Aaron brought over the items he assembled and placed them around the presents then the two began to clean up the rest of the mess.

* * *

Spencer had just finished placing the gift he had for Aaron under the tree when the lights in the living room flicked off leaving only the lights on the tree casting a soft glow throughout the room.

"What are you doing?" Aaron teased.

"Nothing." Spencer chirped.

"The same nothing that I'm about to do?" Aaron smirked pulling a gift out from behind his back and placing it under the tree.

Spencer just smiled and shook his head. The two promised that they weren't going to exchange gifts but both broke that promise and got each other something anyway.

"I just couldn't not have something under the tree for you on our first Christmas together." Aaron added placing the gift under the tree.

"And I just couldn't let our first Christmas together go by without giving you something to show you how much I love you." Spencer cooed shyly.

Aaron reached up and brushed a stray curl that was covering his love's face behind his delicate ear then leaned in to claim the soft full pink lips for a tender kiss.

The lights on the tree cast a warm glow around the living room as the two lovers kissed and caressed each other while slowly lowering to the floor until they were laid out on the carpet with Spencer rolling on top of Aaron taking control.

Aaron's eyelids began to flutter feeling Spencer's hand slide up under his shirt and grazing up his stomach and chest.

Spencer's confidence had grown so much over the last few months. It was always wonderful for Aaron when Spencer took the initiative to make love.

"Should we move this to a more comfortable location?" Aaron moaned as Spencer trailed a line of wet kisses down his neck.

"No. I want you right here by the glow of the Christmas tree lights." Spencer answered back between kisses.

Aaron closed his eyes and relaxed into his lover's touch relishing the feel of Spencer's body all warm and covering him protectively.

* * *

Spencer gently slid in and out of the man he loved as Aaron writhed beneath him fighting to keep his moans under control. It gave Spencer great pleasure seeing his precious Aaron come unglued while he was getting his sweet spot tapped and Spencer knew just how to tap it.

"I love you." Spencer sighed as he dropped his face in the sweaty crook of Aaron's neck and picking up the pace.

"Oh god Spencer." Aaron choked out. "I love you too."

Spencer slid his hand down and grasped the hard leaking appendage that was straining between them and gave a few swift tugs.

"Come for me Aaron." He panted knowing his own orgasm was close.

After a few more tugs Aaron's body tensed and he began to unleash his load covering both men with his milky juice.

Spencer let loose shortly after and fell helplessly on his lover after the spasms stopped jolting deliciously through him.

Once the room stopped spinning Spencer kissed Aaron long and deep as he slipped out from Aaron's warm confines.

"Merry Christmas." Aaron smiled up to the beautiful man above him.

"Merry Christmas."

"I think this is the beginning of a great new tradition. What do you think?" Aaron asked.

"What making love in front of the Christmas tree after playing Santa? What happens once Jack knows the truth?" Spencer smirked.

"We can still make love." Aaron quickly answered.

"I think I like this tradition. So you're planning on me being around a long time?"

"A very long time." Aaron said reaching up and pulling Spencer back down on top of him and into a kiss.

Spencer wasn't going anywhere ever as far as Aaron was concerned. Spencer belonged to him and he belonged to Spencer and that was all that mattered on this night and the beginning of new traditions.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If anyone has any ideas for me to write about let me know! I'm open to suggestion!


End file.
